Goten and Trunks' New Feelings
by TheSavageWriter
Summary: As boredom strikes both Goten and Trunks as it rains outside, Trunks finds a way to lighten the mood for the both of them. Dive deep into this story of love, betrayal, and deception to find out how Trunks' decision impacts both his and Goten's lives in both good and bad ways.
1. Chapter1: Something Strange in his Pants

Chapter 1: Something Strange in his Pants

Content Only For Mature Adults (MA) 18

It was a regular day at the Son's house, except it was pouring raining outside. Goku had gone off to train at Beerus's place with Whis, Chi Chi was in the kitchen cooking dinner, and Goten and Trunks were in Goten's room completely bored. Neither one of them could think of a way to lighten the mood. Since it was raining outside they couldn't go out and play or train, and Trunks had grown tired of playing with Goten's toys and video games. "Sooo...else do you wanna do Trunks?" Goten asked. "I dunno, but anything's better than just sitting here. This stinks, I hate when it rains. It takes all the fun away." Trunks said in exaggeration. Soon more silence filled the room and Goten and Trunks had just began to stare at eachother in boredom. Out of nowhere, Trunks devious mind came up with a very kinky idea. "Hey Goten, I've got an idea~" he said in a somewhat seducing tone. But Goten had no idea what he was about to get into. "Oh really, Like what?" Goten said in innocence. Even at the age of 9 he was still too adorable. "You'll see~, but first you gotta take all your clothes off. But leave your underwear on." Trunks said. Since he was older than Goten by one year, he had started going through changes that boys go through. One of those many changes is yes...puberty. And with puberty, comes hornyness. "Um...ok." Goten hesitantly started to take his clothes off. As he was doing so, Trunks started to develop a boner. "Okay Trunks I'm finished!" Goten said happily as he dropped his pants down to the floor. "Wow. I can't believe I never noticed how...cute Goten really is. He's starting to get kinda chubby." Trunks thought in astonishment as he looked Goten all over. It had been 2 years since the ground-breaking fight with Majin Buu and no evil had showed up at Earth's doorstep since then so young Goten had fell off alot in training and fighting whatsoever. The result of that was the gain of a nicely shaped bubble butt and overall just a bit of chubbines all over; but not too much, he is a saiyan after all. "Trunks? Helloooo earth to Trunks?!" Goten called as Trunks snapped out of checking him out. "Oh-uhhh...sorry Goten, hehe." He said as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "It's okay. So what do we do next?" Goten asked innocently. "Now, it's my turn~" Trunks said as he also stripped down to his underwear and threw his clothes to the side. Trunks hadn't kept up with his training either so he had the same body as his adorable friend. "Well~" Trunks started. "How do I look?" As Goten looked at him and his damn near naked and slightly chubby body he started to feel something weird in his tighty whities. He blushed. "Uh-umm." Was all he could get out. He was too focused on Trunks and this new feeling he had in his pants, and that new feeling was very visible to Trunks. "Hehe, I'll take that as a compliment." He said as he pointed out Goten's very tight boner. "Y-you look..nice." Goten said as he blushed in embarrassment and tried to hide it with. "You don't have to be shy Goten" Trunks said as he walked up to him and grabbed his hands so that he could see his nicely tucked boner. "Even though you're really cute when your are hehe~" Goten got over on his embarrassment and got the nerve to look Trunks in his eyes. "Um...Trunks? My..um...penis is acting really weird. It's all hard...and-" Right then Trunks had put his finger over his lips to stop him from talking. "Shh~ I know, and I wanna help you with it. You will let me...won't you?" Trunks said as he got closer and closer to his face until his and Goten's lips were mere inches apart. Goten nodded slowly but surely and that was all Trunks needed. He slowly connected their lips and Trunks began to kiss him. Neither had the slightest idea how to kiss but as they progressed they more and more into it. "Mmm..." Was all that was heard in the room. Goten slowly started to get used to it and began to kiss him back. As Trunks kissed him, he slyly slid his hands down to Goten's bubble butt and squeezed both of his cheeks. Trunks backed out of the kiss for air assuming Goten needed the same thing. "Wow...Goten..." He said slightly out of breath. "I never knew you were such a good kisser~" "Why did you grab my butt?" He asked, not that he was complaining. "Because~" Trunks said. "Your butt is huge~" He said as he slapped him on the ass and made it jiggle and bounce through his undies. "Hehehe. Stop it~" He said blushing. Trunks cupped his face. "You're just too cute for your own good, y'know that~?" He said as he lightly kissed him on the lips one more time. Goten giggled and blushed. Trunks then crouched in front of him and put his through Goten's underwear and was about to pull his underwear down. "Do you wanna have more fun~" he asked as he was eager to pull his underwear down and reveal what he was going to pleasure. "Uh-huh!" He said in excitement. "Well, let's get into it shall we~"

End of Chapter 1

I know this first chapter was a bit long without too much detail. I promise the next few chapter will be much more vivid For all you Goten x Trunks fans out there, please review !! No flaming please, but I am very open to friendly critisicism and new ideas for future chapters that will help me out.


	2. Chapter 2: Time For Sex

Chapter 2: Time for Sex

"Well, let's get into it shall we~" Trunks said as he pulled Goten's underwear down, revealing his his 5-inch boner. "Looks like someone is excited hehe~" He said as he started to stroke Goten's semi-hard penis. "Uhhh...mmm..." Was all that was heard from him as he moaned in pleasure. Trunks then used his left hand to grab Goten's hairless balls and fondle them at the same time, thus pushing Goten to pure ecstasy. "Ahhh...T-trunks..." he purred. "Hehe, he's in so much pleasure that he can barely talk." Trunks thought to himself. "Well, I don't wanna spoil _all_ the fun. Now it's time for sex~" He thought as he ceased pleasuring Goten for a second. "H-hey why did you stop?" He pouted. "That felt really good Trunks." Trunks then stood up, took his hand, and led Goten over to his bed. "Sit down." Trunks said as he grabbed a pillow for Goten to lean his back on while sitting on the bed against the wall. "Comfy?" Trunks said as he laid down on the bed on his belly and positioned himself in front of Goten's legs. "Yea, hehe, thanks." "Good, now open your legs, you're gonna like this~" He said as Goten happily obliged and opened up his legs so that his penis was visible to Trunks. "Are you gonna massage my penis again?!" Goten said getting his hopes up. "No...even better~" Trunks said as he grabbed Goten's penis with his fingers and gave it a nice, long lick. He continued to tease Goten's penis with tiny licks as he stroked it. "Ahhh...uhh...mmm..." Goten whimpered. "It feels s-sooo good T-trunks...please...d-don't stop..." "Now it's time to make him feel _really good._ " Trunks thought as he decided to put his entire penis in his mouth and started to suck and lick all around his shaft, which of course pushed Goten far over the edge. "Ahh...Trunks...I-I-...I feel weird..." Goten said as he was slowly nearing his very first orgasm. "Good, he sounds like he's gonna explode any minute now. Better make it count." Trunks concluded as he began to really slurp and suck both Goten's dick and balls. _Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. "_ Trunks I-I feel funny. I think I'm gonna pee!" Goten said as he felt something coming. "AHHH!!" He screamed out on pure pleasure as he came in Trunks' mouth and Trunks continued to suck as he gulped down all of his sweet semen. After Goten finally finished, Trunks got off of Goten's member and burped very loudly from all of the cum he had just swallowed. _BUUUUURP. "_ Hehe...exscuse me. He said as he blushed. Goten on the other hand was still recovering from his first ever orgasm. " _pant. pant._ Trunks...that felt awesome..." He said as he laid down on the bed. "I had no idea you tasted so sweet Goten~" Trunks said as he playfully licked his lips. Goten, finally recovered, sat up and looked a little embarrassed to say something. "Um...Trunks?" He asked sweetly. "Yes, Goten?~" Trunks said, knowing that he was about to ask him for something. "Can we um...can we..." He said as he was too shy to ask the question. As Goten was struggling with his words, Trunks just laughed to himself at Goten's embarrassment, crawled up to him, and cupped his cute chubby face with both his hands. "Is this what you wanted to do?~" He said as he passionately kissed Goten in the mouth, tongue and all. Trunks backed away and awaited his answer. All Goten could do was nod 'yes' and Trunks thought it was his job to give his kawaii lover and bestfriend whatever he wanted. They kissed and frenched eachother for about 15 minutes until they heard someone call there names from the kitchen. "Goten! Trunks! Come on down, dinner is ready!" They heard Chi Chi shout. "Oh goody, I'm starving!" Goten said as he and Trunks put there pajamas back on. "Yea me too! Hey, I bet I can eat all of my food before you!" Trunks challenged as he ran to the kitchen, Goten tailing after him. "Nuh-uh! Hehehe." Goten giggled as he ran to the kitchen with his best friend and new lover.

End of Chapter 2

Well, how did you guys like this chapter? I know I did and I especially enjoyed writing it. I try to keep both of them in there actual personalities in the anime with Trunks being cocky and mischievous and Goten being naive, fun-loving, and kind hearted. I will defintely be writing more for this adorable story so stay tuned and please review!

Preview of Chapter 3: Now that Trunks has finished pleasuring Goten, as they eat dinner, Goten ponders if he should return the favor to him.


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Naughty Shower PT 1

Chapter 3: A Very Naughty Shower PT. 1

"Haha, told you I would would beat you!" Trunks said pridefully as he rubbed his full stomach. "Aww, no fair! You only won becuase you got to the table before me!" Goten said pouting. "Hehe, well I'm glad you boys enjoyed it." Chi Chi said as she took both their stacks of plates. "Now you two need to hurry and go bathe before bed. Goten your father should be back sometime tomorrow from training with Vegeta and Trunks your mother will be here in the morning to pick you up. I'm going to bed myself, so goodnight boys." She said as she kissed Goten on the cheek and tousled Trunks' hair. As Chi Chi left to her bedroom, Goten shot Trunks a glare. "Cheater." He said playfully as he crossed his arms and pouted. "Aww I'm sorry Goten. I promise tomorrow at breakfast we'll start at the same time, k?" He said as he cupped Goten's face again and gave him a nice kiss. "O-okay..." He said blushing. "Now, let's go take a nice hot shower." He said as they both left the table and went straight to the bathroom. "I'll get the water ready." He said as he adjusted the temperature to the hottest degree, just the way they both liked it. As they both stripped down to nothing, Goten had just came up with an idea to return the favor from earlier to Trunks. "C'mon Goten, it's nice and steamy~" He said as he grabbed his hand and led him in the shower. "Ahhhhh~" They said in unison as the the nice warm hit their bodies. "This feels great..." Trunks said in a daze. "You said it..." Goten agreed. "Okay, now's my chance." He thought as he got ready mentally to ask Trunks something. "Hey, Trunks?" He said nervously. "Yea?" Trunks responded. "Can we do..um...more dirty stuff?" He said blushing a bit. "S-sure..." Trunks said, a little suprised at Goten. "Whatever you want~" He said with a warm smile as he approached Goten and prepared to start touching him. "W-wait!" Goten said as he stopped Trunks' hand from touching his member. "Huh? What's wrong?" Trunks said as he gave him a puzzled look. "I...um...wanted to make you feel good this time..." Goten said blushing beet red. Trunks was astonished by Goten's desire and didn't say anything for a few seconds. A bit of blood came rushing out of his nose. "Trunks? You ok?" Goten said a bit worried. "I...I'm fine." He said snapping out of it and rinsing his face off. "You sure you wanna do this? You don't have to if you don't want to." He said caringly. "No, it's ok. I...want to..." Goten said. "Well, ok. Do as you please you little cutey~" Trunks said as he presented his dick to him, making him blush to an impossible shade of red. Goten then crouched down in front of Trunks and slowly but gentily grabbed Trunks' flaccid penis and started fondling it to make it hard. As Goten contined, Trunks' member grew as long and hard as it could, making Goten's jaw drop to the floor. "Wow...it's so big..." He said out loud. "Way bigger than mine is, that's for sure..." He thought to himself, with a tiny bit of jealously. "Ahh, that feels so good. Go harder Goten..." Trunks begged in pleasure. Goten, remembering what Trunks did, started to slowly lick Trunks' head. "Uhhh...mmm yeaaa...that's the stuff..." Trunks moaned. Goten then grabbed onto Trunks huge bubble butt and squeezed his voluptuous cheeks. "Hehe, I guess you have a really big butt too~" Goten said as he continued to lick Trunks' head, making Trunks blush hard. He then started to leak a little bit of pre-cum, which Goten started to taste. "This must be some of that white sticky stuff that came out of my penis before." Goten pondered as he continued to lick. "I had no idea it taste this good!" He thought as he put Trunks' entire dick in his mouth and started to ferociously suck, wanting more of his friends' sweet nectar. "Ahhh... Goteeeen...uhhh s-slow...down..." Trunks said as he couldn't even function, but Goten was too into wanting to make Trunks shoot the white sticky delicious liquid in his mouth. He kept on giving Trunks the best head of his life until Trunks felt he was about to blow, and the super hot water crashing down on his body made it 10 times better. "Uhhh...Goten...I-I'm gonna cum!" Trunks said as he came gallons inside Goten's warm mouth. "Mmm..." Goten groaned as he swallowed each and every thick load of semen Trunks' huge dick shot out. "G-goten...where did you learn to do that?" Trunks said, still in a daze after his amazing orgasm. "I- _cough, burp-_ guess I just remembered what you did to me." Goten said happily licking his lips and smiling. "You...your the best friend anyone could ever have..." Trunks said crouching down to Goten's level and giving Goten a nice, warm hug. "I...I love you, Goten." Trunks said. "I love you too, Trunks..." Goten said lovingly hugging him back.

End of Chapter 3

This chapter was nice and sweet. I think this might be my favorite one so far, especially with the ending. I swear, if they were actually romantically interested in eachother in Z/Super, it would be too adorable lol. Anyways, look forward to the promising future of this story. I update daily, so you won't have to wait long. Stay tuned and please review!

Preview of Chapter 4: A Very Naughty Shower PT. 2

Now that Goten and Trunks have confessed their love for eachother, Trunks makes a very special request to Goten that he feels they are both ready for.


	4. Chapter 4: A Very Naughty Shower PT 2

Chapter 4: A Very Naughty Shower PT. 2

"I...I love you, Goten." Trunks said. "I love you too, Trunks..." Goten said lovingly hugging him back. As they finished embracing in eachother in the warm water, Trunks held Goten's hand and looked him directly in the eye, looking ready to ask Goten something serious. "Goten...you love me right?" He said. "Of course I do silly~" he replied giggling. "And, you know I love you too...right?" Trunks asked again. "Yea..." Goten said becoming a bit confused. Trunks moved a bit closer to him as he said what was on his mind. "I think we're both ready to have sex." He said blatantly as he awaited Goten's reply. "But, didn't we already do that?" He said innocently. "No, I mean _real sex."_ Trunks said. "Oh...so what's _real sex_?" Goten said as Trunks just laughed at him a little. "Hehe, I'll show you~" He said maniacally. "I need you to get on all fours and face your big round butt towards me~" Trunks said as he also got into position. "Um... like this?" Goten said as he was a bit confused as to what was going on. "Yea...just like that. Now Goten, to put it simply, I'm going to put my penis in your butt. It'll hurt a little at first, but then it'll start to feel _reaaaally_ good and your gonna love it~"Trunks explained. "But I don't want it to hurt...why can't I do it to you first?" Goten whined. "Aww please Goten? Don't you wanna make me feel good again?" He said as he tried to slyly convince him. "Y-yea but..." "Besides, I'll let you have your turn tomorrow~" Trunks said. "Really? You promise?!" Goten said happily. "I promise." Trunks said, also happy he was about to get what he wanted. "But first, I have to get myself ready~" He said as he placed his flaccid member between Goten's huge bubble butt and began to hump him. As he grew harder, he grabbed both of Goten's juicy cheeks and squished them together against his dick. "This feels so good..." Trunks moaned. "Y'know Goten, you have the best butt in the world~" He said as he continued to hump his gelatin cheeks, to which Goten's reply was a deep blush. "Ok, enough foreplay." Trunks said as he stopped. "You ready cutey?~" "U-um...yea..." Goten said still a bit nervous. "Don't be scared Goten, I promise I'll be gentle." He said as he placed his member at Goten's entrance. "Ok, I'll be brave for you Trunks." Goten said. "Hehe that's the spirit!" Trunks said proud of him. "Ok, here we go..." He said as he slowly and gently started to push his dick inside Goten. "Mmm..." Goten grunted as the pain was unbearable. "Shh...it's ok. I'm almost all the way in." Trunks said as he continued. "Ahh...mmm.." He wailed. "There, now I'm all the way in. Jeez Goten, your really tight. Or am I just too big~" Trunks teased and boasted. He then started to slowly proceed in and out of Goten, fucking him at a nice pace. "Uhh...ahh...uhh...mmm..." Goten started to moan in pleasure. "F-faster..." Was all he could get out. "It's starting to not hurt anymore and feel really...good..." He said. "As you wish~" Trunks said as he picked up the pace and started to fuck his bestfriend more ferociously. "Ahh...so tight..." He whimpered. "I think I might cum sooner than expected..." He said as he already started to get that weird feeling in his dick. "Ahhhh Trunks...your so...big..." Goten said as he was fully in pleasure now. "Faster...FASTER!" He moaned out in pure delight. "Ahhh...G-goten..." As Trunks continued to fuck the life out of him, Goten then stopped Trunks and flipped over on the floor. "Hey! What's the big idea?! Did I do something wrong?" Trunks asked, confused by his actions. "Nope, hehe~" Goten said as he got on top of him, placed Trunks' dick inside of him, and started to ride him. "Ahh...this feels amazing!" Trunks said as he was pleasure drunk. "Hehe, I like suprising you Trunks~" Goten said as he continued to fuck Trunks. Trunks then grabbed Goten's dick and started to jerk him off. "Ahhh..." They both moaned. As time went on and the hot water was still hitting both of there bodies, they both felt there orgasms coming. "Trunks..." Goten moaned. "Goten..." Trunks whimpered. "I'M GONNA CUM!!" They said in unison as Goten came all over Trunks hand and belly, and Trunks came inside Goten's nice warm bubble butt. _pant. pant. pant._ They were both too out of breath to even speak to eachother. Goten then got up off of Trunks' member and all the cum leaked from his butt onto the tub and down the drain. "Trunks..." Goten started as he watched Trunks also get up and turn the water off. "Yea?" He said. "Will you...be my boyfriend?" Goten asked looking down blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry Goten, but no..." Trunks said. "Oh...o-ok..." Goten said as he started to leave the shower with tears welling up in his eyes. But then Trunks grabbed his arm and stopped him. "...because that's my line silly~" Trunks continued as he pulled Goten into a deep kiss; one of the deepest, desirable, and best kisses they've ever shared with eachother. Goten then pulled away. "Y-you mean it?" He asked, wiping the tears away in his eyes. "Would I ever lie to you?~" Trunks said cupping his face and giving him a quick smooch. "Hehe yaaay! _Trunks is my boyfriend~ Trunks is my boyfriend!~"_ He sang in happiness. "Alright, alright hehe. Let's get outta the shower and ready for bed. _Yaaaaawn._ I'm super tired and can't wait to sleep with my new boyfriend~" Trunks said as he winked. They then got out of the shower, dried off, and put new clean clothes on. "Trunks, can you carry me? _Yaaaaawn._ I'm really sleepy~" Goten said reaching out to Trunks in a grabbing motion with his eyes half closed. "Aww of course cutey~" Trunks said as he picked Goten up bridal style, turned off the bathroom light, and carried him into his room. He then placed him in his bed and layed down with him. Goten then wrapped his arms around Trunks, cuddling with him, to which Trunks smiled at and also began to cuddle with his cutey. "Goodnight Goten, I love you~" He said as he gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I...I love you..too...Trunks..." Goten said drifting off to sleep, snoring adorably. "Hehe, so cute." Trunks said as he too went to sleep in order to wake up to a brand new day with his adorable new boyfriend and best friend.

End of Chapter 4

And thus, the end of another chapter lol. They're gonna make such a cute couple. Since this is my very first fanfiction, I want to make it very long and each chapter with love. I'd say about 30 chapters. Idk. My mind might change in the future, I'm still deciding on so many new ideas for this story and I'm very excited to make them a reality. I hope you're all looking forward to it as much as I am! Please review!

Preview of Chapter 5: New Couple on the Block

As Goten and Trunks are now officially a couple, they decide to tell all of their family and friends, but they do not get support from a certain someone...


	5. Chapter 5: New Couple on the Block

Chapter 5: New Couple on the Block

As the morning sun's rays of light shined through the window, the beams of light hit a very sleepy and cuddled up couple, waking one of them in the process. " _Yaaaawn."_ Trunks wailed as he stretched. "That was a really good sleep..." Trunks said to himself as he looked at his still sleeping boyfriend. "Man, Goten sleeps as hard as a rock. Maybe I should _wake_ him up~" He said as he devilishly smiled. " _Goooten~ Wake up cutey~"_ He said as he gently shook him awake. "H-huh...? Oh. Good morning Trunks..." Goten said groggily wiping his eyes. "Good morning to you too~" He said as he planted a quick kiss on his cheek before hearing the doorbell ring. "Aww man, that must be my mom. I didn't think she'd be hear this early." Trunks said a little disappointed that he wasn't going to have time to have a little _fun_ with Goten. "At least we can eat breakfast together." Goten said as his stomach growled loudly, making him blush. "All you can think about is food can't you? Hehe." Trunks said teasing Goten. "Well if you're so hungry, let's get to the kitchen. I can already smell your mom cooking up something delicious." He said as he got out of bed. "Yea, I'm starving!" Goten agreed as they both went to the kitchen to see what was in store for them. As they arrived in the kitchen, Trunks' suspicions were confirmed as they saw Bulma at the table on the phone and Chi Chi cooking up a storm for what appeared to be just more than breakfast. "Well look who's finally up hehe, goodmorning you two." Chi Chi said as she continued to cook. "Yea, it's about time too. Morning guys, how was your night?" Bulma asked greeting the two. "Oh, it was nothing. Just the same old routine. Games and snacks." Trunks lied as he winked at Goten, who was trying to contain his laughter. "Um...ok?" Bulma said a bit confused, but throwing it off as one of there _"boy"_ things. "Well, I'm glad you guys had fun, because now you both need to get ready for today." She said. "Huh? What's today?" They both said in unison. "I thought I told you boys last night." Chi Chi interjected. "Must've slipped my mind, but Bulma is having a cookout today at Capsule Corp. and she asked me to make the food." She said. "Wow, really? Is everyone gonna be there?" Trunks asked happily. "Yep, they sure are. I just hope Goku and Vegeta can take some time out of their ridiculous training schedules to come spend some time with us. I swear those two saiyans think fighting is life." Bulma said a little bitter. "But whatever, we can worry about _**that**_ later. Right now, you two need to get dressed and ready for today." She finished. "And please hurry up, this food will be ready to go in about twenty minutes, so that's plenty of time for the both of you to brush your teeth, wash your faces, and get dressed." Chi Chi said firmly. "Ok mom, we'll be ready in no time." Trunks said as he and Goten went to the bathroom to do as they were told. After finishing getting their hygiene together, Goten suggested an idea to Trunks. "Hey Trunks...I was thinking. Maybe today at the cookout we should tell everyone that we're...y'know...going out now?" Goten said nervously. "Hmm...that's not a bad idea, Goten. This is the perfect time too. All of our friends and family will be there!" Trunks said happily on board with the idea. "Aren't I supposed to be genius coming up with the smart ideas?~" He said jokingly, sliding his finger across Goten's cheek. "Hehe, that tickles!" Goten said giggling, ecstatic about telling everyone about his new boyfriend. "Well come on, let's go get dressed and have the best day ever!" Trunks said cheerfully.

XXXX LATER ON AT THE COOKOUT XXXX

As the guest arrived one after another to Bulma's backyard, the cookout soon began to get into full swing and everyone was happily eating, partying, reminiscing, and catching up with eachother. As all the guests were outside, Goten and Trunks were still the only ones inside still getting ready to walk out hand-in-hand to show everyone what was going on between them. "Ok Goten, this is it. Are you ready to show everyone that your my boyfriend?" He said a bit serious. "If not, this is the time to-" He said as he was cut off by Goten. "No! I'm ready! I'm not backing out now. Let's do this Trunks~" Goten said as he gave Trunks a quick kiss on the lips. "Hehe, ok. C'mon, lets go and do this...together." Trunks said as he gestured for Goten to grab his hand, which he did. They then slowly walked out of the back door or Capsule Corp. hand in hand. "I wonder where your little brother and Trunks are?" Videl asked Gohan. "Yea me too. They should've been out here by now." Gohan said a bit concerned. Krillin, overhearing their conversation, then walked up to them with #18 and an 8-year-old Marron with him. "Knowing those two, they're probably up to no good heh." He jokingly said. "Look there they go right now!" Marron said in her high pitched voice catching everyone's attention, causing them to look at Goten and Trunks who were very cutely holding hands together. "Awww look at them~ They really are best friends holding hands like that~" Chi Chi cooed. As everyone got silent, waiting for them to say something, now was the time for there relationship to make a debut. "I guess now's as good a time as any..." Trunks said as he took a deep breath. "Everyone! Me and Goten are...going out..." He said as he gave Goten a kiss on the lips to show them he wasn't just joking. He then stood proudly, showing that he wasn't afraid of what reactions were to come after, whether they were positive or negative. Chi Chi was the first one to speak. "I mean...it's not really suprising to me. I kind of always figured you two would make an adorable couple, seeing as how close you are haha." She said showing them her full support. Then Bulma was second. "Yea, what Chi said. You guys have always been extremely close, so if this is what you want for eachother then you have my full love and support." She said happily. Lastly, Gohan was the one to speak. "I'm happy for you. It took me by suprise a bit, but I'm sure you guys are perfect for eachother, right videl?" Goten asked. "Of course, they're both so cute together. I can only imagine the sweet little dates they'll go on hehe." She said, making both Goten and Trunks blush deeply. "S-so...you guys are ok with this?" Goten said nervously. "Of course we are darling, we'll always be right by your side no matter what decisions you and your _boyfriend_ make~" Chi Chi said teasing them, making then blush an even darker red. As everyone else put there two cents in, Goten and Trunks were happy that everyone else was happy with them being with eachother. "Well I guess it all worked out. We don't have to go out in secret anymore!" Trunks said happily. "Yea! And no one was mad at us!" Goten said joyously...but too soon, as Goku, Vegeta, Whis, and Beerus teleported to the party. "Hey Guys! We're finally back hehe. I told you we wouldn't miss this for anything!" Goku said merrily as everyone happily greeted him. "Whis and I were told there would be delicious delicacies here today." Beerus said. "Yes, would one of you mind showing us the way to the mouth watering food? The smell is especially exquisite." Whis said as Yamcha took it upon himself to show them where all of the food was at. "Speaking of which, what exactly **did** we miss..." Vegeta said eyeing Goten and Trunks suspiciously, since they were still holding hands with red faces. "Oh that's right, you didn't hear." Bulma said as she already knew what her husband's reaction was going to be. "Your going to find out eventually so I might aswell to you now. Goten and Trunks are dating." She said with her hand on her temple, already aggravated. "Well what's so bad about that? It's about time those two finally got some pussy." Vegeta said smiling proudly. "W-what? You watch your language and they're not dating other _girls_ , **THEY'RE DAT** **ING EACHOTHER YOU IDIOT!** " Bulma shouted angrily at him, as that should've been very obvious. " **WHAT?!!"** Vegeta shouted loudly and then gave Trunks a death glare. " **Trunks, what is the meaning of this?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF BOY!!!** " He screamed. "I-I-I...I like Goten...and he likes me...w-we're going...out..now..." Trunks said in a lowly voice, beyond scared of his father, with Goten hiding behind him. "Vegeta leave them alone!" Bulma yelled at him. "If they're in love, what gives you the right to interfere with that?!" She said. "Woman, I care not of what you're saying right now. I will not have _**MY**_ son being a faggot or someone else's **BITCH**!!" Vegeta said angrily and out of control. "Vegeta!" Bulma said with tears forming in her eyes. "I can't even with you right now..." She said walking back in Capsule Corp. crying, with Chi Chi and the rest of the girls following her inside to comfort her. "Vegeta...come on. Just leave them be..." Goku said softly, putting his hand on his shoulder from behind. "Get your hands off of me Kakarot!" He said walking up to Trunks and snatching him away from Goten. " **KEEP YOUR FILTHY FAGGOT CHILD AWAY FROM MINE."** He said sternly, breaking both Goten and Trunks' hearts into a million. He then looked directly at Goten. "If I ever see you near my son again, your father won't be able to save you from me..." He said in a cold, quiet voice just for Goten alone to hear, which had him shaking in complete fear. Vegeta then dragged Trunks inside for them to never see eachother again. As Trunks was taken inside, he and Goten made one last glance of eye contact, with sadness in each of their faces. "No...this can't be happening..." Goten said he broke down crying. Tears of true misery rolled down his face as he bawled like a newborn baby. Goku and Gohan then walked up to him as he was sitting on the grass crying. "It'll be okay son..." Goku said as he rubbed his back. "Yea...things will get better..." Gohan said as he tried his best console his heart broken little brother. "No..." Goten said as he still cried and sniffled softly. "They won't..." He said as he had lost all hope in a future with himself and Trunks together.

End of Chapter 5

This Chapter was a bit different from the last few. Way longer than my usual length and defintely alot more emotion. It made me a little sad writing it as I hate to even imagine those two adorable kids sad, but alas, it had to be written. Also, I'll be making a few changes to the story due to a certain _**reviewer**_ that's offended by the ages of Goten and Trunks. This story will instead take place 5 years after the events of the Majin Buu Saga, making Goten 12 years old and Trunks 13 years old. I hope that's age appropriate enough for you. If not, I truly do not care :) This also means that instead of DBZ, this will be a Dragon Ball Super related story and will take place around the same time as the Golden Frieza Saga and continue throughout the timeline from there. Also, the next few chapters will be shorter than usual due to me breaking them up in two parts. Please review and continue to look forward to the the future of this story!

Preview of Chapter 6: Heartbroken PT. 1 (Trunks's Half)

As Trunks contemplates whether he wants to run away or not because of his father not letting him see his one true love, he is still dealing with the grief of losing Goten and the fact that he may or may not ever see him again.


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbroken PT 1 (Trunks)

Chapter 6: Heartbroken PT. 1

It had been a few weeks since the... _incident,_ at Capsule Corp. Trunks wasn't taking it well **at all.** He had just been sitting in his room being depressed for the 3 weeks he hadn't seen Goten. "I hate this..." He said to himself. "Why does dad have to be such a jerk? Why can't he just accept that me and Goten like eachother?" He said as tears started forming in his eyes. "I miss him so much...I can't take this anymore..." He cried silently sobbing. "Maybe me and Goten would be better off if we ran away...but where would we go? Oh, this is hopeless...I'll never see him again..." Trunks said as he started to cry even more heavier tears. Just then, his mother knocked on the door. "Trunks? Sweety can I come in?" She said a bit concerned. "Uh...y-yea mom...come in..." He said as he tried to wipe his face and all signs of him crying, but to no avail as Bulma already knew what he was going through. She then sat on his bed and tried her best to comfort him. "Trunks...I know it's been hard for you these past few weeks with you not being able to see Goten. I know for a fact he's probably going through the same pain your going through. Your father is just...confused by you and Goten's love right now. He'll get over it someday, and when that day comes I promise you and Goten will be happy with eachother. But for right now, your just gonna have to tough it out." She said rubbing his head softly. "I know that, but it's just so hard..." He said hugging her tightly. "I know, I know...but it'll be okay one day. This whole thing will pass. Now will you stop crying for mommy please? You know I hate to see you sad..." She said looking him in the eyes with sincerity. "O-okay mom..." He said doing his best to give her a smile. "That's the spirit! Now come on downstairs, your dinner is on the table and I'm pretty sure it's cold by now~" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room. "I hope your right mom...'cause if not, I only have one other choice..." Trunks said looking at a bag he had packed before going to eat dinner.

End of Chapter 6

Wow, looks like things are getting kinda serious aren't they? Now that we've got Trunks' half outta the way, let's see how this entire ordeal is affecting our adorable Goten, hm?

Preview of Chapter 7: Heartbroken PT. 2 (Goten's Half)

As Goten has lost all hope in ever seeing Trunks again, he also loses the one thing no one ever thought he could...his **appetite.**


	7. Chapter 7: Heartbroken PT 2 (Goten)

Chapter 7: Heartbroken PT. 2 (Goten's Half)

Goten was in the middle of eating dinner with his family, though eating was an overstatement. Ever since Vegeta hadn't allowed him to see Trunks anymore, he wasn't the happy-go-lucky kid he always was anymore and his appetite had dropped into the pits of hell, along with his heart. "Goten, c'mon honey, it's been 3 weeks since what happened at Bulma's house and you've barely been eating any of your meals. Are you okay?" Chi Chi said as she noticed he still wasn't eating any of his food. Goten then broke down crying hysterically. "I-I-I miss Trunks!!! Waaaah!!" Goten said as he laid his head down on the table. "It's just not fair! W-why won't Vegeta l-let me see him?!" He said bawling. Son, I know it's hard to deal with somethimg like this, but you have to just face the facts right now. You can't see Trunks for right now and that's it." Goku said, saying the exact opposite of what Goten wanted to hear making him cry even more. "Goku!" Chi Chi scolded him. "What? I'm just saying the truth..." Goku said completely oblivious of Goten's feelings. "Listen sweety, I hate to tell you this, but your going to have to just wait until this whole thing blows over with Vegeta and his feelings about you and Trunks' relationship." She said as sweetly and simply as she could put it. "B-but...how long is that gonna take?" He said teary eyed. "I...don't know Goten. But what I do know is that you've got to keep your head up and stay strong for yourself and especially for Trunks. There's going to be alot more people like Vegeta who won't like you and Trunks for who you are, but you can't let them get you down, understand?" She said cupping his face. "I...I guess..." He said wiping his tears away. "Good, now please try to finish your food. You can't be strong for you and Trunks if you don't eat." She said smiling. "Yea! What your mother said!" Goku said as she started devouring his food. "Y-your right! Gotta be strong for me...and Trunks!" He said as he got back to his normal self and followed in his father's footsteps by chowing down on his plate. "Hehe, that's my boy~" Chi Chi said as she happily rubbed his head.

End of Chapter 7

As you can see, Goten is getting back to his old self. As for Trunks, I think he may have something else up his sleeve if his father doesn't want to change his mind on not letting either of them near eachother. Keep on reading to find out what happens and as two more adorable newcomers make there way into this story in the coming chapters. Please review!

Preview of Chapter 8: Trunks vs. Vegeta

As Trunks tries to peacefully eat dinner with his family, the subject of Goten is brought up by Vegeta and what he has to say about him isn't too nice, which pushes Trunks' anger to a whole new level...


	8. Chapter 8: Trunks vs Vegeta

Chapter 8: Trunks vs. Vegeta

As Bulma sat down at the dinner table, Trunks came shortly after her. "Wow Mom, this looks amazing!" He complimented as he looked at the banquet on the table. "Aww, thank you sweety~. You should know by now that your mother is a great cook." She said as she winked and began to eat her food. 'I wouldn't say great, but ok hehe.' Trunks thought as he remembered a large majority of the past meals she had made. As he also started to eat his food, Vegeta came in the house;returning from a vicious training session in the gravity chamber just in time to also get his meal. "Smells good." He said as he got his food out of the microwave and joined the both of them at the dinner table. "Thanks. How did your training work out today?" Bulma asked. "The same way it works out everyday." Vegeta said, not looking up from eating his meal. "Ugh, and here comes the attitude." Bulma said annoyed. "Woman, I have no time for this tonight. Besides, I have every right to have one;considering with what happened with Kakarot's brat a few weeks ago." He said, unknowingly catching Trunks' attention. "So you're just never going to let that go? I don't understand why you won't just let them live their lives Vegeta. If they're in love, they're in love. Get over it." Bulma said getting frustrated. "Sorry, but that won't be tolerated. I've already made up my mind and my son won't be seeing that faggot ever again. He's lucky I had mercy on him that day." Vegeta said, getting Trunks angry and making him speak out against him. "I hate you..." He said in a low and cold voice, giving his father a glare that puts his to shame. "Trunks!" Bulma shouted suprised at him. "What did you just say to me?" Vegeta said daring him to repeat himself. "I SAID I HATE YOU!!!" Trunks said this time yelling at him. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE AWAY MY HAPPINESS? WHAT KIND OF A DAD ARE YOU?" He said as he got even angrier. "What kind of a father am I?" Vegeta started. "WHAT KIND OF A SON ARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU MOCK OUR SAIYAN HERITAGE WITH THIS BLASPHEMY?! KAKAROT'S BRAT IS NOTHING BUT A DISGRACE AND A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU!" Vegeta yelled standing up from his seat. "Boys, please calm down." Bulma said as she started to get a bit scared. "GOTEN LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM! IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT THEN I'M NOT YOUR SON ANYMORE!" Trunks said finishing, leaving both his parents awestruck, making the room completely quiet. "Fine then, I don't want a faggot as my son anyway. You and that other lost cause can have eachother and die of AIDS for all I care." Vegeta said coldly. "VEGETA!" Bulma said getting up from her seat. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO OUR SON?! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?!" She screamed. "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME AND THAT'S NOT MY SON ANYMORE. YOU CAN HAVE THAT GARBAGE, I WILL NOT RAISE A GAY SON!" Vegeta said as he and Bulma continued to argue. Meanwhile, Trunks was on a rollercoaster of mixed feelings right now. He was too in shock to say anything, and as he continued to look at his father argue with his mother, one emotion was rising over all of the others... **ANGER**. "AHHHHH!!!" Trunks screamed as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, flew up to Vegeta's face and hit him with one of his most powerful punches ever; sending Vegeta flying through the wall and outside to the backyard. As Bulma witnessed this, she ran to the phone and called someone. "I. HATE. YOUUUU!!!" Trunks cried out. Vegeta then stood up from the rubble and was not happy in the slightest bit. "Alright...that's it, brat. Now you've made me _**truly**_ angry." He said as he also turned Super Saiyan and rushed at Trunks to punch him in the face. Trunks then dodged to the left, kicking Vegeta in his stomach and out of the house through the giant hole in the wall. He then dashed after him and hit his father with a series of amazing combos. Just when Trunks was about to hit him with a punishing blow to his back, Vegeta then teleported behind him and knocked him down to the ground with a heavy kick. "Argh!" Trunks yelled as he hit the ground. He then got back up;just for Vegeta to punch him square in the jaw back to the ground, pick him up by the arm and throw him into a nearby buidling, causing the entire building to come crashing down to the ground. "VEGETA!! STOP, PLEASE!!!" Bulma begged as she witnessed what he just did. "He asked for this, now he'll have to suffer the consequences." He said as he flew off to where he threw Trunks. As he landed on all of the rubble and debris, he called out to Trunks. "COME OUT WHEREVER YOU'RE HIDING BOY! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT FINISHED JUST YET!" He yelled. A blast then came from the right of him, with Vegeta easily deflecting it. "HA! You'll have to do better than if you want to-" Was all he got out as he looked in the direction from which the blast came to see no one. "What the hell?" He said as Trunks quickly came from the left and hit Vegeta with a powerful knee to the side, fracturing one of his ribs. "AHH!!" Vegeta yelled out in pain as Trunks back flipped away from him and fired a barrage of ki blasts. "TAKE THIS YOU JERK!! AHHHHH!!!!" He screamed as he let all of his energy loose. He soon stopped and waited for him to come out of all the dust. Vegeta then rushed at Trunks out of dirt clouds, attempting to punch him with Trunks blocking with his arm. Even though he blocked the fierce attack, it was still a heavy blow to his arm. They then both stood there locked in that position, both looking into eachother's eyes with pure hate. "I hope I never have to see you again. I hate you..." Trunks said. "Oh believe me, the feeling is _**very**_ mutual. That goes for your little 'boyfriend' as well." He said, as they both backed away from eachother and rushed back into a fierce fight, each of them throwing kicks and punches going blow for blow, suprising Vegeta as he was far stronger than him, but Trunks' rage was fueling his power;sending him to new heights of strength that were enabling him to compete with his father. This power was short lived however, as Vegeta dealt a devastating punch to Trunks' stomach, causing him to revert back into his normal state. He then knocked him back to the ground, with Trunks writhing in absolute pain. "Ahh...uhh..." He moaned in agony. Vegeta then lowered himself back to the ground in front of Trunks, reverting back into his normal state. He then picked him up by the hair, and held him to his face. "You should have never challenged me. That was one mistake you're lucky enough you'll live to regret." He said as he dropped him to the ground. Trunks then began silently cry. Just then, Bulma arrived to the scene with Goku carrying her, and Goten carrying Chi Chi. "Trunks!" Bulma and Goten screamed in horror as they ran up to him on the floor. His clothes were torn apart, he had blood dripping from all over his face and bruises all over his body. "Chi Chi stood back in disgust as she witnessed the whole thing. Goku then walked up to Vegeta. "Don't say anything to me, clown. Take the boy back home with you. As long as I stay here, he is not welcome." Vegeta said as he flew off into the sky and dashed off somewhere, as Goku looked on in the direction he left with a very serious expression on his face. "Oh my God Trunks...I'm so sorry..." Bulma said as she held her son and cried. "I-I'm fine mom. Really..." He said as he tried to get up, but a few of his bones were broken. "Trunks..." Goten said as he looked at him with a sad expression. Chi Chi then walked up to Goku. "Goku, what are we gonna do? We can't just leave Trunks here.Even though Bulma is here, Vegeta will just continue to abuse him and-" Goku then interrupted her. "I know Chi, I know. We're taking him home with us. I won't allow Vegeta to do this to him anymore." Goku said. They both walked up to Bulma who still had Trunks in her hands. "Bulma..." Goku started. "I know." Bulma said. "It's best for him to come stay with you guys for a bit. He needs to be away from his father..." Bulma said as the tears started to reappear in her eyes. "Don't be sad, Bulma. Hey look at it like this. At least Goten and Trunks will be able to be together everyday now!" Chi Chi said as she tried to lighten the mood. "Yea... _sniffle_ I guess they will." Bulma repiled, smiling at the two. "I've gotta get someone to fix up my house anyway, so go, have fun you two~" She said as she placed Trunks in Goten's arms. "You hear that Trunks? We can be together all the time now!" Goten said as he softly rubbed Trunks' head. "Yea hehe...that's..great...Goten..." Trunks said as he fainted fron exhaustion and pain. "Looks like he's in a bit of trouble." Goku said. "I've got a few senzu beans to spare back at the house, so we should probably get going." Goku said as he reached for Trunks to carry him home. "No! It's okay dad, I can carry him." Goten said as he got up and flew into the sky. "Hehe, ok son." Goku said as he picked Chi Chi up bridal style. "Well, we're outta here! And don't worry, we'll take great care of Trunks. I know Goten especially will hehe~" Goku assured Bulma as he too flew into the sky and took off back home with Goten following. "I know you will..." Bulma said to herself as she watched them fly off into the night sky.

End of Chapter 8

Wow...I don't wanna toot my own horn but, WOW...This chapter was AMAAAAZING~ lol. Nah but I feel like this is one of the most detailed and action packed chapters I've written so far and this story is nowhere near finished. Next chapter won't be too short, but not too long either. Please review, review, REVIEW!!! :)

Preview of Chapter 9: Decisions to Make

As the Son family arrive back to there house with Trunks to fix him up with a senzu, Goku and Chi Chi are having thoughts about Goten and Trunks' future of training and education respectively now that they are living under the same roof.


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions to Make

Chapter 9: Decisions to Make

As Goku and his family arrived back to their house with Trunks, the first thing they did was get him his senzu bean. "Here Trunks, eat up." Goku said as he laid him on the couch and fed it to him. " _Cough. cough._ Ahhh, that feels better." He said as he regained all of his strength. "I can't believe Vegeta would put his hands on his own son." Chi Chi said with disgust. "And as strong as he is, he should've known better." She finished. "This is Vegeta we're talking about. Sometimes he really doesn't care for anyone but himself. But look, let's not talk about that right now..." Goku said as he gestured towards Trunks, letting her know that this was probably a sore subject for him. "Oh, umm...right." She agreed. "So where can I sleep?" Trunks asked as he got up to stretch. "Well usually you sleep on the floor in Goten's room when you spend the weekend over here, but I guess since your going to be living here now you two can share his bed until we buy Trunks his own." Chi Chi said. "That won't be a problem will it?~" She said teasing the both of them. "Uh-umm...no, hehe." Trunks said blushing. "Yay! Trunks gets to sleep with me!!" Goten yelled happily bouncing around. "Alright, me and your father are going to talk for a bit, so you two go get ready for bed and Goten give Trunks some clothes to sleep in for the night. We'll be going back to Bulma's tomorrow to get the rest of his stuff." Chi Chi said. "Okay, goodnight mom! C'mon Trunks!" Goten said excitedly dragging him to his room. As she heard them close their door, Chi Chi then turned to Goku. "Alright Goku, since Trunks is living with us now we need to talk about his and Goten's education." Chi Chi started. "Well, what's there to really talk about? Trunks is already really smart for his age and you homeschool Goten. What they need to really focus on is their training." Goku said. "I understand that but I haven't really been getting anywhere with Goten in his studies. He's too focussed on his love of fighting and playing with Trunks." She said. "What's so wrong about that? He just wants to be strong like his father!" Goku jokingly boasted. "Ugh, I swear all you saiyans think _**exactly**_ alike. Look, I've come up with a resolution for all of this. I'm signing both of them up for school so Goten can be more focused in his studies, but still have time for fighting, training, and playing with Trunks all together. As for Trunks, even though he's extremely intelligent for his age he still has alot to learn. Besides, I doubt he wouldn't want to go to school with his boyfriend everyday hehe~" Chi Chi explained. "Well...I guess that works out for the both of them." Goku agreed. "Good, I'm glad we see eye to eye;'cause if not, that frying pan of doom would've been waiting for you." She said as she smiled innocently yet maniacally. "Hehe...right..." Goku nervously replied rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I'm going to go tell the boys the good news then, in the meantime you can go get in bed and wait for me there~" She said sensually. As she left, Goku just stood there with a confused look on his face. 'I wonder why she wants me in bed so bad?' He thought to himself naively.

End of Chapter 9

Like I said before, not too short but not too long. Also, sorry about the 3 days I haven't uploaded or given any updates. My sister's 21st birthday recently passed and well...let's just say that my hangover lasted a little while hehe. Anyways, next chapter will be the debut of 2 new characters that will play major roles in this story and yes, they are from another anime. This chapter will be a really big one. This is officially a crossover fanfiction now :) I bet you can't guess what anime I'm gonna be putting in hehe. Please Review!!

Preview of Chapter 10: First Day of School

As Chi Chi takes the boys to get registered at their new school, Orange Star Middle School, they encounter two other students who are also there to enroll for their first day.


	10. Chapter 10: First Day of School

Chapter 10: First Day of School PT. 1

It was 5:30am. Goten and Trunks were sound asleep in bed cuddling when suddenly...the door slams open. "Hey! What are you two doing?!" Chi Chi yelled. "I thought I told you two to be up at 5am?! We have to be at the school by 6am! Wake up and get dressed or we're going to be late!!!" She scremed louder as she threw a bunch of pillows at them from Goten's bed. As they woke up startled from all of the screaming, they were bombarded with a series of pillows right to their faces. "Hurry up, Bulma will be here in fifteen minutes in her car to come get us ane drive us to the school." She said as she walked out of the room. Trunks then looked at Goten angrily. "What?" He asked confused. " ** _You_** were supposed to set your alarm so **_this_** wouldn't happen..." He said aggravated. "I-I'm sorry Trunks...I must've forgot..." Goten replied giving Trunks the teary eyed puppy dog look he always gives him. "Aww...it's ok." Trunks said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I can't stay mad at you~" He said as they both got up and began to get ready for school.

 _~15 Minutes Later~_

"Boys?! Are you ready yet?" Chi Chi called as she put her earrings on and saw Bulma pull up outside the window. "Yea! Coming down now!" Trunks said as he and Goten came out of the room, both dressed in their rugular outside clothes and had their bookbags. _Think the clothes they are always wearing in DBS._ "Where's dad at? I thought he was coming too?" Goten asked. "Well he was **_supposed_** to but training is more important to him." Chi Chi said annoyed. "It doesn't matter anyway, I doubt he would've known what was going on haha." She said as she laughed it off. Bulma then beeped the horn from outside. "That's our que, let's get going." She said as they all walked out the door and she locked the door. They then got in the car with Goten and Trunks sitting in the back and Bulma and Chi Chi in the front. "Hey sweetie!" She said as she leaned back a little to give Trunks a kiss on the forehead. "You excited to go to school with Goten?" She asked he she started driving. "Yea! I just hope we've got some of the same classes..." Trunks said hopingly. "Yea me too. I don't wanna be alone in a classroom and I don't know anyone..." Goten said as he and Trunks held hands. "They're just too cute aren't they?~" Chi Chi gushed. "They make the perfect couple~" Bulma agreed as she and Chi Chi were lost in their son's adorableness.

 _~10 Minutes Later~_

They had finally arrived at the school and Bulma had parked in the parking lot. "Okay boys, let's go." Chi Chi said as she, Goten, and Trunks got out of the car. "Hey Chi, I'm gonna go get something from the sandwich shop, you want something?" Bulma asked. "Yea, get me turkey and cheese sandwich and tell them to hold the tomato. You know how I hate those heh." She laughed. "Yea haha, I'll be back in time to pick you up." She said as she pulled off. "Alright come on boys, let's get inside and get you signed up." She said as they walked in the door. Chi Chi then went to the front desk where a lady was sitting. "You two sit down at that table over there, this might take a while." She said as they went to go sit down. "Hello, goodmorning, my name is Mrs. Beltzar. How can I help you?" The lady asked. "Hi, my name is Chi-Chi Son and I'm here to sign both of my sons up." She told her. "Oh, good. What are they're names and what grades are they in?" She asked. "Goten Son, 7th Grade;and Trunks Briefs, 8th Grade." She told her. "Alright good, just give me a minute to make their schedules and they'll be good to go." She told her. "Okay, thank you." Chi Chi said. "Boys, I have to use the bathroom real quick so stay right there, I'll be right back." She said as she left. "Okay!" They both replied in unison. Just then, a red-haired lady and two kids who looked about Goten and Trunks' age walked in. "Go sit down at that table while I get you guys registered." The lady told them. They then sat across from Goten and Trunks at the same table. "Hi!" One of the boys happily greeted them. He had black hair with natural dark green highlights and a happy expression on his face, just like Goten always does. "What's your names?" He asked. "I'm Goten, and this is my bestfri- I mean boyfriend, Trunks!" Goten said as he introduced himself and Trunks. "'Sup." Trunks said folding his arms and putting on a cool demeanor. "Well my name is Gon, and this here is my friend Killua." Gon introduced. "Hey..." Killua said. This boy had silver hair and eyes as beautiful and blue as the ocean. "So you guys are here to get registered for school too?" Gon asked. "Yea, my mom already spoke to the lady over there, now she's in the bathroom." Goten answered. "Is that your mom right there?" He asked as he pointed at the lady they came in with. "Well...sorta." Gon answered. "Her name is Mito. She's actually my aunt but when I was a baby both my parents died and she took me in as her son. She's my foster mother.." Gon said sadly. "Oh...sorry about that.." Goten said feeling sorry for him. "It's okay." He assured him. Just then Chi Chi came out of the bathroom and Mito finished talking with Mrs. Beltzar. "I see you guys have made some friends." Mito smiled. "Those two are my kids." Chi Chi said as she walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Chi Chi." She said as she put her hand out. "I'm Mito, your kids are adorable; so well behaved." She complimented as she shook her hand. As Goten was still talking to Gon, Trunks got up. "Well it looks like you two are hitting it off, I'm gonna go outside and go sit on the swings. There's a park right next to the school, so I'll be over there if you need me Goten." Trunks said as he walked out. "'Kay!" Goten yelled as he and Gon continued to talk. At the park, Trunks sat by himself on the swings as he watched the other kids play. "Lonely?" He heard someone say from behind him. Just then, came from behind him and sat down on the swing next to him. "Not really." Trunks replied. "That's not what it looked like to me..." Killua said messing with him. "So what's the deal with you and your friend? Are you guys actually going out?" He asked. "Yea. What's it to you?" Trunks said getting a bit defensive. "Nothing. I just think your kinda cute, that's all." Killua said, trying to lure him in. "Y-you think I'm cute?" Trunks said blushing. "That's not all I think..." Killua said getting closer and closer to his face when suddenly..."Boys!" Mito yelled. "Your schedules are ready!" Killua then stopped and got up. "I guess we better go see our classes." He said as he gave Trunks a sly smirk and walked off. Trunks just sat there for a minute thinking about what just happened. 'That kid...he l-likes me. But what's even worse is...I think I like him too...' Trunks said as he got up and slowly walked back to the school.

Back inside the school, Mito and Chi Chi were in Mrs. Beltzar's office talking while Gon and Goten were comparing their schedules. "Looks like we have a few classes together!" Gon said excitedly. "Yea! We've got Math, Social Studies and Gym together!" Goten said. "This year is gonna be awesome!" They both said in unison. Just then, Killua walked back in the building with Trunks following shortly after. "What'd I miss?" He said picking up his schedule off table. "We're seeing what classes we have together!" Goten explained. "Ooooh Goten, maybe he have some together!" He said as he picked his schedule up and tried to get his mind off of what happened outside with Killua. "Let me see yours." Trunks said as Goten handed him his schedule for comparison. "Yea, you too Gon." Killua said as Gon gave him his. "Aww we only have Social Studies and Science together. " Trunks said sadly. "Well at least we have some classes together." Goten said kissing him on the cheek. "Hey Trunks, mind if I compare our schedules together?~" Killua said slyly. "Uh...sure." Trunks said handing him his schedule with a serious look on his face. As Killua compared their classes, he was very pleased with what he was seeing. "Well, it looks like we have Math and English together~" He said giving Trunks a dirty look and a wink whike handing him back his schedule. 'This is bad...' Trunks thought to himself. "Wait, maybe we all have classes together!" Gon said as he grabbed all 3 of their schedules and compared all of them together, including his. "I knew I was right! We've all got Homeroom, Lunch, Home Economics and Gym together!" Gon said happily. "Oh really?~" Killua said looking at Trunks. "Oh no..." Trunks said quietly. "Isn't this great Trunks! Now we have a bunch of classes together! And our new friends are in there too!" Goten said jumping up and down. "Hehe yea...right..." Trunks said putting on his best smile, even though he was far from happy. As everyone was celebrating, an idea came into Killua's head. 'It seems like this Trunks kid isn't too much interested in me. He's smart, just like me. His _friend_ doesn't seem like the sharpest crayon in the box though, maybe I can make my advances on him instead.' He thought. "Hey Goten, do we have any classes together without Trunks or Gon." Killua asked him. "Uh...lemme check." Goten said as he got his and Killua's schedule. "Yea, we do! We have Social Studies and Art together." Goten answered. "That's perfect! Maybe I can paint your cute little face sometime~" Killua said cupping Goten's face. "Hehehe yea!" Goten agreed, oblivious to Killua's true motives. Trunks however was not amused by his actions. "Alright Killua, that's i-" Was all he got out when Mrs. Beltzar, Chi Chi and Mito came out of the office. "Well, everything is settled. It's a good thing you guys got here early, this was a long process but you guys are officially registered! Class starts in 10 minutes, so I'll call a student down to show you to your classrooms." Mrs. Beltzar explained. "I'll be in my office if any of you have any questions or need assistance, have a nice day everyone!" She said as she went back into her office. Just then, Bulma called Chi Chi and told her she was outside. "Well alright, it's time for me to go kids. Both of you be on your best behavior and treat your friends good, okay?" She said as she kissed both of them on the cheek. "Aw, mom..." Goten said blushing. "Mito, if your not doing anything you want to come with me and my friend back to my house?" Chi Chi offered. "Yea, why not. Gon, Killua, you two be good okay?" She said as she also kissed them both on the cheek as she and Chi Chi left. An 8th Grade girl then came into the room. "Gon Freecs and Goten Son?" She asked the boys. "Right here!" They both said. "I'll be showing you two to your classrooms, there will be someone else here in a few minutes to show your friends to their classrooms." She said as she walked away with Goten and Gon. As they all left the room, Killua went to the bathroom, sure that Trunks would follow him in there. "Alright Killua, what's your problem?" Trunks asked him angrily. "What are you talking about?" Killua asked with fake innocence. "You know what I'm talking about. First you try to come onto me, then you start flirting with _my_ boyfriend." He said. "Oh, looks like you got me. Too bad." Killua said as he started to walk out of the bathroom. Trunks then grabbed him by his collar and pinned him against the wall. "Listen to me you jerk, you can flirt with me all you want but you will **_NOT_** go anywhere near my goten!" Trunks yelled as he and Killua were mere inches apart. However Killua was not fazed at all by Trunks' threats. This was his plan all along. "That's fine with me. I only did that so I could do this~" He said as he closed the gap between them, giving Trunks a nice hot kiss. Trunks then backed off of him. "What are you doing?!" Trunks asked him. "I-I have a boyfr-" Killua then cut him off. "Oh spare me with the bullshit Trunks. I'm doing exactly what you want. You like me and you know it. I could see it in your eyes when I almost kissed you at the park. Stop lying to yourself and kiss me." He said as he waited for Trunks' decision. "I...I..."

To Be Continued...

End of Chapter 10

Okay so...this Chapter was obviously my longest one yet and I gotta say...IDK how to feel about it. I'll let you guys tell me how you like it and if I shoukd write more extremely long and detailed chapters like this one lol. There won't be a preview for this one. I want the next chapter to be a suprise hehe...

Please Review!!


	11. Chapter 11: Am I Wrong?

Chapter 11: Am I Wrong?

"I...I..." Trunks studdered as he hesitated to answer. "Look, I won't pressure you into this. If you don't like me that's fine.." Killua said disappointingly as he started to walk out of the bathroom. "Wait!" Trunks said as he grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Dude, make up your mind." Killua laughed. "I...do like you. I just would...feel really bad for cheating on Goten.." He said sadly. "I understand. So...can I ask _why_ you like me?" Killua asked, making Trunks blush. "Not that I'm complaining hehe~" He finished. "Well, I guess it's 'cause I kinda see alot of myself in you..." He said making Killua conjure up dirty smile. "Not literally you perv~...SEE?! That's exactly what I mean." He said as he and Killua shared a laugh. "I guess we are kinda alike aren't we?" Killua said as he slowly walked up to Trunks. "Maybe even so alike that you...wanna do this?" He said as he leaned into him and kissed him. This time around however, Trunks reject him. As he and Trunks shared a long passionate kiss, Killua began to reach down to his pants and slip his hand in through his underwear. He then grabbed a hold of Trunks' member and began to squeeze and pump it up and down. "Mmmm..." Trunks moaned into the kiss. "Wow, your not even fully hard and your this big? Impressive." He said as he started to go faster, using Trunks' precum as a lubricant. "K-killua..." He whimpered. "You like this, don't you? Hehe~" Killua teased;to which Trunks nodded yes. "Well you're gonna like _this_ a whole alot more~" He said as he crouch down and started to unzip Trunks' jeans. "W-wait! Do we even have enough time for this?" Trunks asked. "Oh shut up. You know you want me to do this right now." Killua said as he devilishly smirked and pulled his underwear all the way down. "Talk about huge..." He said as he wasted no time and put Trunks' entire dick in his mouth and began to suck maliciously. "Ahh...mmm..." Trunks whimpered. 'Oh man, he's so good at this. I feel like I'm gonna cum already...' He thought to himself. As he continued to pleasure Trunks, Killua had thoughts of his own. 'He's so cute when he's like this. I wish I could do this forever...but I can't. I gotta hurry up and make him cum before that student comes down to take us to class. In that case...' He said internally as he finished his thoughts, he began to deep throat Trunks and use all the abilities his mouth had to offer. "Ahh Killua...I'm not gonna last much longer..." Trunks said as he felt his orgasm coming. 'Good...that's it...' Killua thought as he smiled. "I-I'm cumming!" He said as he blew loads of thick, sticky cum in Killua's mouth and down his esophagus. "Ahh.. that's better..." Trunks said as he slid down the wall he was leaning on. As Killua finished swallowing, he crawled up to Trunks. "Well I'm glad you liked it~" He said as he gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat next to him. "Killua..." Trunks started. "Yea?" He repiled. "Am I wrong?" He asked. "For what?" He said. "For... ** _this_**. For letting you do that to me and I have a boyfriend." Trunks said as got a bit teary eyed. "Well, that depends. Do you still love him?" Killua asked. "O-of course I do..." Trunks said unsure of himself. "That didn't really sound like a confident answer to me." He said as he looked Trunks in his eyes. "Do you...love me?" He asked. "I...don't know..." Trunks said as the room got silent. Then, all of a sudden..."Trunks Briefs and Killua Zoldyck? I'm here to take you two to your classrooms. Are you guys still here?" A teenage boy shouted, as he thought they were in the bathroom. "Yea! We're in the bathroom, be out in a sec!" Killua answered. "We better get going..." He said. "Yea..." Trunks agreed. As they were almost to the door Killua turned to Trunks just before walking out. "Well I know one thing _Trunks."_ He said as he said his name harshly. "I'm in love with you and if I can't have you... **no one will."** He said as he left out the bathroom with a smirk on his face, leaving Trunks to ponder what that meant for the he and Goten and if they even had a future together after what Trunks has done. "Goten...I'm so sorry..." He said as he walked out the door.

End of Chapter 11

Okay so, a few things I want to address.

1\. The whole school idea sounded good to me at first, but then I got off track with it within the story and the whole thing just kinda died. Not sure if I still want to go with this or not, but I'll decide that in the next few chapters.

2\. I am going to Job Corps. and for those of you who don't know what it is, it's basically for people the ages of 16-24 and it helps them receive their GED, a trade, driver's license, etc. Im going to be there for a while so this story might be going on a hiatus, but I'm not entirely too sure. I'll have to give it about a week before I can continue this story. I need to see what my schedule will be like and if I'll have the time to write, which I most likely will so don't worry too much lol.

Now that Trunks has somewhat officially cheated on Goten with Killua, someone who seems so much like him, how will he cope with his decision and will he break and tell him the truth? What are Killua's motives? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Hunter XZ lol jk.

There won't be a preview for this chapyer either, considering the fact that I haven't really thought about ideas for it yet and I don't know when I'm going to have the time to write it yet. Please Review!! :3


	12. Chapter 12: Killua Makes His Advances

Chapter 12: Killua Makes His Advances

As the day went by and all four of the boys made new friends and experienced new things, Killua had his eye set on one person since his 'incident' with Trunks in the bathroom. It was 7th period and all of them had lunch together. "Hey guys, over here!" Gon called over to Trunks and Goten. "Do you have to be so loud?" Killua said annoyed that he just yelled across the lunch room. "Well yea, how else was I gonna get their attention?" He said with a goofy smile. As Trunks and Goten sat down with them, they all began to eat their food and most of the students nearby stared in awe as they watched the four boys eat their food like animals. "Um...why is everyone staring at us?" Goten asked. " **Burp.** Beats me, but this food was awesome." Trunks said as he finished. "You said it." Gon agreed. As Trunks and Gon converesed about all their classes today, Killua began to put his plan into effect. 'The bell should be ringing any minute now. While they're distracted, I can get Goten all to myself hehe.' He thought. Just as he was about to say something to him, the announcements came on. "Attention, due to a board meeting discussing new improvements in the school that will be taking affect today all staff and students are dismissed after this period. Have a wonderful day!" The woman said on the loud speaker. "Aww! I wanted to go to gym..." Gon said pouting. "If you ask me I think we lucked out heh." Trunks laughed. "Well since we get out early what do you guys wanna do?" Goten asked. "I'm gonna go home and study. Can't believe it's the first day and we already have a test in math." Gon said. "Yea me too. My english teacher is really strict and if I fail this test tomorrow there's no telling what he's gonna do." Trunks shuttered. "What about you guys? Don't you have any homework or something?" Trunks asked Goten and Killua. "I didn't get anything." Goten answered. "Yea me neither." Killua lied. "Looks like we're the lucky ones~" He said poking Goten in his stomach. "Hehe yea." He chuckled. Just then, the bell had rang and everyone began to leave. "Well, I gotta get going. Gon, you need a ride home? I think our moms forgot about us hehe." Trunks asked. "Yea, but...what ride do you have?" He asked puzzled. "Um...I can fly." He said plainly. "Wow really?! You've gotta teach me how." He said amazed. "Hehe ok. Well, see you guys tomorrow! And Goten, I'll be at your house in the morning so we can fly to school together!" Trunks yelled as he and Gon walked out. "Okay! Byeee!" He said. "Well, that just leaves you and me." Killua said. "So where are you going?" He asked. "I'm gonna go back to my house. Trunks usually hangs out with me but he has stuff to do..." He said a bit sad. "Oh, that's too bad. Maybe I can come with you?" He asked slyly. "Really? You'd come just for me?" He said excitedly. "Hehe, you have no idea~" He murmured. "Uh...what?" Goten said confused. "Oh..uh...nothing hehe. C'mon let's go!" He said grabbing Goten's hand, causing him to blush. "Oh...o-okay..." He said as they walked out of the building. "So..how are we gonna do this?" Killua asked. "Just get on my back, silly." Goten laughed. "Heh, okay." Killua said as he climbed aboard. "Hang on tight, okay?" Goten said as he took off. As they soared through the sky, Killua's dirty mind wanted to take action. Without Goten noticing, he slowly shifted his hand around to Goten's crotch and began to slowly caress his member through his clothes. 'Hehe, he's getting hard.' Killua thought as he fondled him. "H-hey, what are you doing?" Goten asked starting to feel pleasured. "I'm making you feel good cutey~" Killua said as he continued. Goten then started to fly downwards into a nearby forest. As he landed, Killua got off his back. "What's wrong? I thought you liked it?" He said from behind him. "O-only Trunks can do that kinda stuff to me. He's my boyfriend." Goten said as he still stood in front of Killua, not looking back. "That doesn't mean you can't have fun with other boys~" He said as he slowly walked up to Goten from behind. He then reached his hand into Goten's pants and under his underwear and started to play with him. "Ahhh...that feels good..." He said as let Killua take control. "Wow, your so hard, and huge too~" Killua cooed as he realized that Goten was way bigger than Trunks. "K-killua..." Goten moaned as he was now fully erect. "You like this don't you? You like me touching me you?~" He said as he started to lick and suckle on Goten's neck. "Ahh...y-yes...mmmm..." He gasped in ecstasy. "Let's get these clothes. Your ass looks so tight in these clothes and I wanna see that bubble butt~" Killua said as he;still behind Goten;bent down and slowly took off his pants and underwear. 'His ass is huge. Just the slightest touch and it jiggles...' Killua thought as he became infatuated with Goten's gigantic bubble butt. He then put his face between Goten's buttcheeks and rubbed his face in it. 'This feels so good...' Killua said internally. He then started to lick and slurp on his ass. "Hehehe...it tickles." Goten giggled. "Okay, enough of that." Killua said as he turned him around so that his dick was facing him. He then grabbed a hold of it and gave it a little squeeze, causing a little bit of pre-cum to gush out. "Ahh..." He moaned. " _Goten~"_ He said playfully. "Yea?" He answered. "You want me to suck it?" Killua asked. He already knew the answer but he just wanted to hear him actually say it. "Uh-huh!" He said smiling. "Good. That's all I wanted to hear~" Killua said as he started to lick and tease Goten's **_very_** erect member. 'Sounds like his head is his most senstive part.' He thought as he gave it a long lick, causing Goten to moan and squeal in the cutest ways. He took pleasure in the fact that he was making him feel this good. "You like that? Huh?" Killua said loving every second of this. "Ahhh...d-don't..stop..." Goten moaned. Killua then put his entire length inside of hot, moist mouth and began to deep throat his throbbing penis. "This feels...s-so good..." He cried. **_Slurp. Suck. Slob._** As Goten was nearing his climax, Killua stopped. "H-huh? Heeey why'd you stop?" He pouted. "I'm gonna make you cum a different way~" He said as he took a small bottle of baby oil out of his pocket, took off all of his clothes, and sat down on the grass. "Come here, I wanna oil up that bubble butt~" He said. "O-okay.." Goten said as he obliged and stood in front of Killua with his back turned towards him. He then poured the majority of the bottle onto his butt and started to rub it in and massage it. " _Soooo Jigglyyyy~_ " He said as he juggled his ass. "Okay enough of that." He said as he slapped his butt. "Ow!" Goten gasped. "Hehe. Okay, sit down on my lap." Killua gestured as he patted his thighs. As he sat down, Killua adjusted his boner so that it was between each of Goten's oiled up buttcheeks, giving him a sensational buttjob. He then put more oil on his hand and started to lather up Goten's boner, slowly and steadily jerking him off. "Uhh...ahh..mmm..." He moaned. "Yea, you like that cutey?~" He cooed as he started to pick up the pace a bit, bringing Goten back to his climax. "Want me to make you cum?~" Killua slyly asked. "Uhh...y-yea...please..." Goten begged. "Say 'please daddy' and I'll make you cum." Killua said enjoying making Goten his sex slave. "P-p-pleeeease daddy~" He said in the cutest way ever. "Hehe, your too cute." Killua said as he started to jerk him off really fast, pushing Goten over the edge. As he was doing so, Goten was unknowingly sliding his oiled up juicy bubble butt up and down on Killua's dick, also bringing him to his climax. "K-killua...I'm gonna cum!" Goten cried. "M-me...too..." Killua said. Both boys came at the same time as Goten blasted thick loads all over himself and Killua's hand and Killua came in between Goten's buttcheeks and all over his belly. " ** _pant. pant._** That was...awesome..." Goten said out of breath. "You said it." Killua agreed as they both got up. "My...butt feels sticky." Goten said as he tried to look at his butt. "Don't worry, we'll get cleaned up back at your house. That is...if I can still come...?" Killua said looking at him with his puppy dog eyes again. "Yea! Of course you can." Goten happily said. "C'mon let's go." He said ready to take off. "First things first, we gotta get our clothes back. Can't go back to your place with your butt out like that cutey~" He said giggling a bit. "Oh yea...right hehe." He said blushing.

End of Chapter 12

Wow...It's really been 3 weeks since I uploaded. Sorry about that hehe. Just been really busy with all of my orientation classes but now that they're over I have more time to upload. Thanks to whoever is reading this story for being patient. Please review!

Chapter 13 Preview: Trunks Takes Gon Home

While Goten and Killua were having fun, we're going to find out what really happened when Trunks took Gon home during that time.


	13. Chapter 13: Trunks Takes Gon Home

Chapter 13: Trunks Takes Gon Home

As Trunks landed in front of Gon's house, both his mother and grandmother came outside. "Hey Mito, hey Grandma." Gon greeted them both. "Hey Gon, your home early." Mito replied. "We got out early because of a board meeting." He said. "Oh, and I see you've brought a friend." Abe gestured towards Trunks. "Oh, um...yea heh. He just dropped me off cause' I needed a ride home." He explained. "Oh, well that was very nice of you young man." Abe said completely oblivious to the fact that he didn't have a car. "Oh it was nothing hehe." Trunks said blushing. "And what is your name?" She asked. "Trunks Briefs." He said trying to sound professional. "Well we were just about to have a nice lunch Trunks, would you like to join us?" Mito offered. "Oh, I couldn't-" Trunks started. "Please, it's the least we can do. Come inside, it's very chilly outside and I'd feel bad letting you go home in this cold and without a great meal." She said smiling. "Well...okay." He agreed as they all stepped inside. "The food will be ready in a few minutes so make your at home, sweetie." Mito said as she and Abe continued to prep and cook the meal. "Come on, I'll show you my room." Gon said as he led Trunks to his room. "Well, this is it. Sit anywhere you like." Gon said as he sat on his bed. "Thanks. Cool room." Trunks said as he sat next to Gon. "Thanks. Your friend seems really nice too." Gon said. "Who, Goten? Yea he's just a bag of sunshine hehe." He blushed thinking about him. "It's cute that you guys are a couple heh." Gon teased. "What about you and Killua?" Trunks asked. "What about us? He replied. "Are you guys...together?" He asked hesitantly, afraid of him saying yes. "Hehe no. He's just my best friend." Gon assured. "Oh..." Trunks said relieved. "Why do you ask?" Gon asked curiously. "Oh, um...no reason. Was just wondering." He lied. 'Damn, that could've been my chance to expose Killua. I've gotta find another way to get back at that jerk.' Just then Mito called the boys down for lunch. "Boys, the food is ready!" She called. "Good, I'm starving." Gon said as he rubbed his stomach. "Yea..." Trunks agreed as his mind went elsewhere. "Me too.."

 _~Later on at Goten's House~_

"The food was really good Mrs. Chi Chi." Killua said as he finished and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Why, thank you Killua. Such a nice young man." She said as she grabbed both of the boy's plates. "Yea, mom sure can cook hehe." Goten said as he sat back in his chair satisfied. "Well it's getting kinda late, I should be getting home." Killua said as he got up and stretched. "Nonsense! It's already past 10 o'clock and that's far too late for a child to go home by himself . Your very much welcome to spend the night." Chi Chi said as she walked towards the phone. "Wow, really?" Killua said suprised. "Of course, I'll just make a quick call to Mito and tell her your spending the night. It is friday after all." She said as she got on the phone. "Thanks Mrs. Chi Chi, I really appreciate it." He said with a warm smile. "Hey Goten, wanna go up to your room?" He asked. "Yea c'mon, I wanna show you my toys! I don't have as much as Trunks though, he has a ton!" He said as he and Killua raced to his room. 'Now I _really_ have him all to myself.' Killua thought.

"Uh-huh...oh okay. Yes, that's completely fine with me. Tell him I said to have fun. Alright, goodnight." Mito said as she just got off the phone. "Who was that?" Gon said as both he and Trunks overheard her conversation. "Oh that was Goten's mother. She said that it was getting pretty late and didn't want Killua going home by himself, so she's letting him spend the night." Trunks face froze up at what she had just said. "Oh cool, wish I could go." Gon said. "You said Killua is at Goten's house...right now?" Trunks said angrily, but not letting them see it. "That's right." Mito assured. "I...I have to go." Trunks said as he grabbed his things. "Thanks for the food Mito." He said as he ran out the door and took off flying, leaving everyone in question. "I wonder what his problem was?" Gon said. As Trunks made his way to Goten's house at mock speed, he only had one thought on his mind. 'Killua, I'm gonna kill you...'

 _~Back at Goten's House~_

Goten and Killua were snuggled up in huge blankets with alot of junk food watching a scary movie...which is what he always does with Trunks. "Now I'm tear your fucking head off!" The masked man in the movie said with a chainsaw. "Ahh!" Goten said as he moved more towards Killua. "This part always scares me..." He said. "It's okay...I'll protect you~" Killua said as he readjusted the blankets so that he and Goten were under the same blankets. "Better?" He said with a sly smile. "Y-yea...thanks." Goten said still scared. As they both continued to watch the movie, Killua moved a hand over to Goten's thigh and started rubbing it. "W-what are you doing?" He asked timidly. "What do you think?" He responded as he slipped his hand into his briefs and started to corress Goten's member. "Killua..." He said as the pleasure began to take over him. "Wait...n-no." He said as he removed his hand. "What do you mean, no?" Killua said getting frustrated he wasn't letting him have his way with him. "We can't keep doing this. Your not my boyfriend, Trunks is." He stated. "C'mon, you can't tell me you really care about him. You like me and you know it." He said as he cupped his face. "Besides...I really like you too." He said as he started to deeply kiss him with all of his love and passion. As Killua kissed him, he wanted to back away but couldn't for some reason. 'I...like this. Do I...like him?' He thought as they continued. Just then, Trunks had just arrived at Goten's house. He walked right in the door because it was never locked. As he silently walked towards Goten's room, he didn't hear anything but a movie playing. "I don't hear either of their voices. Maybe they're asleep." He whispered to himself. "And maybe I came here for no reason. Goten would never cheat on me. I'll just go say hi." He said as he calmly walked into his room. "Hey Goten, just wanted to stop by and-" he stopped as he saw Goten and Killua in a deep kiss. "Ah! Trunks! I-I-I can explain!" Goten said as he got up and was in nothing but his underwear. "G-goten...?" Trunks said too shocked to move and barely say anything. "Trunks...I didn't expect to see you here." Killua said as he started to put his clothes back on. "I thought I told you to stay away from him." Trunks said as he started to get angry. "Yea you did...but I just couldn't. Besides it wouldn't have mattered if I did anyway. He would have found his way to me eventually." He said with a smile. "What are you talking about?!" Trunks said as his ki started to flare up. "Oh, you don't know? Your so called " **boyfriend** " has the hots for me." He finished. "Wha...Goten?" He said as he looked at him. He was staring down at his feet in embarrassment and shame. He couldn't even look Trunks in the eye. "Goten look at me." He demanded. As he lifted his head up to look at Trunks, he could see the hate, betrayal, sadness, and anger in his eyes. "Is this true?" Trunks asked him. "I...I..." Goten said as he couldn't even form a sentence and started crying. "Trunks I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!! I still like you but I have feelings for Killua too!" He said as he still silently cried. A tear went down Trunks' face. "I hate you. Don't ever talk to me again." He said as he walked out of the room. "N-no...I ruined everything..." Goten said to himself as he silently sobbed. Killua then smiled to himself. 'All according to plan...'

End of Chapter 13

Wow...what a wait. Okay so, I'm gonna keep it , the way my life is set up right now there's no telling when these chapters can come out. It could either take me a few days to do a few chapters and or a month for just one. Just know that I will not ever quit this story until it is finished. On another subject, what a twist right? Who knew that Goten and Trunks would break up. Oh well, guess your gonna have to keep reading to find out what happens next!

Preview for Chapter 14: Goten Vs. Killua Vs. Trunks

For the entire weekend, Goten, Trunks, and Killua have not speaken to eachother and Gon is still in the dark about the whole situation. So the next Monday at school, things don't go so well between the 3 in gym class...


	14. Chapter 14: The Fight Pt 1

Gon had just walked in the cafeteria. He was still a bit puzzled about Trunks leaving in such a hurry last weekend, but thought nothing of it. As he sat down at their usual table Killua had just came in and re-joined him. "You could've waited for me back there, I was only in the bathroom for a sec y'know." He said smiling. "Sorry I was just thinking about something and it completely slipped my mind that I was waiting for you." Gon said sheepishly. "Last Friday Trunks had rushed home from our house right in the middle of dinner. He seemed a bit worried about you and Goten." Killua smiled to his statement. "Where are they anyway? We always meet up for breakfast in the morning." Gon questioned. His answers soon came walking through opposite sides of the cafeteria as both Goten and Trunks went to sit down at their usual table until they spotted eachother and also saw Killua sitting down at the table with a smug smile on his face. "Oh, this should be good." He said as he drank his chocolate milk. Trunks stared at Goten with a disgust for a few seconds before walking away to go sit alone at an unoccupied table. Goten still standing and holding his tray looked down in shame. "Hey Goten! Over here!" Gon called over. "I wonder what's wrong with those two..." He thought out loud he walked over to sit down next to him. "Morning.." Goten said sadly and sluggishly. Killua continued to sip his milk. "Hey you ok man? You're not acting like your usual self." Gon asked with a concerning hand on his shoulder. "It's just...complicated. Me and Trunks are kind of going through something right now. He doesn't like me anymore." He said getting a little emotional. "Hehe." Killua chuckled a bit to Goten's dismay. "You think this is funny?" Goten said, his ki flaring up. "I just think it's pretty ironic that you're feeling sorry for yourself and this is **YOUR** fault." He said keeping that same smug smile. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!" He yelled standing up. "Now Trunks hates me and I'll never get to be with him again." He said tears welling up in his eyes. "I'll...I'll never..." He cut himself off as he ran out of the lunch room crying hysterically. "Goten wait!" Gon called after him. He then turned to Killua who sat there smiling. He then connected the dots in his head after remembering that Trunks rushed home the other night after hearing he was "spending the night" at Goten's house. "Killua...what did you do?" He asked him sternly. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said still smuggly sipping his milk. "I'm going to get down to the bottom of this because I know for a fact you're the one to blame for all this mess." He said getting up to throw his tray in the garbage and then out out the door to go find his friend. "Well that escalated quickly hehe." He laughed to himself. "Gon has no idea what he's getting himself into." As he got up to also throw away his tray he spotted Trunks across the lunchroom. "I should go say 'hello' hehe." He said as he made his way over to him. Little did he know that Trunks heard the entire argument that just transpired. "Hey Trunks, I didn't see you th-" "Save it" He interrupted. "Stay away from me. You're lucky I didn't kick your ass when I found you in bed with my-..with Goten." He said angrily. "Oh please you may be strong briefs, nice last name by the way, but you couldn't beat me in a million years." Killua said. He was enjoying every second of toying with him. "YOU WANNA BET?!" Trunks snapped as he stood up ready to fight. "Now we're talking." Killua said as he got into his fighting stance. Just as things were about to get ugly the bell rang just in time. All the kids hurried to their first class. "I guess we'll have to handle this another time Trunksy. I have a class to attend to." He said as he winked and walked off. "That jerk..." Trunks thought out loud. "Guess I better get to class too." He said picking up his tray and leaving with the rest of the crowd to his first class.

-Meanwhile in the boys' bathroom-

"Wow...so that's what happened." Gon said in awe. "Yea *sniffle* I just don't know what to do now. How am I supposed to face Trunks and Killua? You and me both have Gym with them later today." Goten said worriedly. "Maybe I should just skip-" "No!" Gon said slightly startling him. "Sorry, but that's not the way to go about it man. If you want to fix things with Trunks you have to face him head on. Running away from your problems only delays the inevitable. You can either run from it or learn from it." Gon said encouragingly. "You know what? You're right Gon." Goten said, his whole attitude changing." "I am?" Gon asked. 'I literally got that from the Lion King. Thank you Rafiki.' He happily thought. "Yea. I'm going to make things right with Trunks no matter what! I mean, what's the worse that could happen?"

-A few classes later-

As everyone piled into the lockeroom to get changed for their Gym class Goten and Gon just walked in. "Look there's Trunks right there. Looks like he just got here too so you've got some time before coach calls us out there." Gon said. "O-ok...here goes nothing." Goten said timidly as he gathered enough courage to go talk to him. "H-hi Trunks.." Goten said behind Trunks as he changed his shorts, ignoring him. "I'm really sorry about what happened." He said. No response. "I hope we can still be friends if you don't...you know...like me anymore." He squeeked out. Trunks put the rest of his regular clothes in his locker and slammed it, startling the raven haired boy. He then turned to face Goten but his expression didn't look the slightest bit happy. "Was that your an idea of an apology? "I hope we can still be friends" He said harshly mocking his whimpering voice. "Trunks please...I said I was sorry..." He said getting emotional. "I will NEVER forgive you for what you did with that jerk. You've done this to yourself Goten. I want nothing to do with you or Killua." He said as he was about to walk away. "Did somebody say Killua?~" Said person said as he eased around the corner of the lockers. Trunks stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at him with fury in his eyes. Goten also looked very surprised. "Goten where did you run off too this morning? I'm sorry about what I said." He said slowly walking up to him, a mischievous smile on his face. "I-I..." Goten said backing up step by step but soon ran out of space. "I really am Goten. I hope we can start over." He said getting ever closer to Goten. Trunks watching the whole time, he started to get very angry and little bit...jealous. "I just couldn't help myself. You're just so _adorable~_ Killua said as he put his hand on the side of the nervous boy's face and began to caress him. Goten began to get an erection which was slightly noticeable through his gym shorts. "I'd love for us to be something if you're not messing with that loser anymore." He then leaned into his ear and whispered ever so quietly and seductively. "I'd also love to make you cum again~" He said licking his ear, making him shiver. "A-ahh.." Goten moaned uncontrollably. 'Nows my chance' Killua thought as he closed the gap between them and deeply kissed him. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Trunks said watching the entire scene with disgust as he transformed into a super saiyan and dashed over to the boys, punching Killua dead in his face sending him flying to the showers. "Trunks! What're you doing? You could've seriously hurt him!" Goten said snapping out of his sexual trance. "Why are you letting him do that to you?" He questioned. "Like you care! You just said you wanted nothing to do with me. So how about you leave us alone! You made your decision you jerk!" Goten said making his way over to where Killua had got got sent to. "Killua! Are you alr-" **_ZOOM_** All of a sudden a bright flash of electricity flew right past Goten and went straight to Trunks slicing his cheek, a little blood pouring from it. Killua then appeared a few feet behind Trunks, the electrical aura around him spiking ferociously. "Briefs, that was a mistake you won't **_live_** to regret."

 _ **End of Chapter 14**_

 _I'm baaaaaack. I had completely forgotten about this story until I got a notification from my gmail saying that someone reviewed it and was asking for more lol. So here I am. To whoever else who actually liked this story, which probably isn't a lot but who cares, I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. You can expect new chapters to come out weekly but chapter 15 will mostly likely be out tomorrow due to both 14 and 15 being a two parter. Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15: The Fight Pt 2

"Briefs, that's a mistake you won't **_live_** to regret." Killua said. "You think some lightning is going to scare me?" Trunks scoffed. "Guys stop! Please, you don't have to fight!" Goten pleaded. "Too late for that...Godspeed!" He yelled as he came at Trunks at the speed of light, kicking him right in his gut sending him flying through a wall to the gymnasium. "Ahhh!" Some of the girls screamed. "Woah, what happened?" Another boy asked as a group of kids gathered around the center of attention. "Uhh...that hurt pretty bad." The Super Saiyan said as he held his stomach. "BRIEFS!!!" Coach Carter yelled as he came running from his office. "What in the blazes is going on here? Why is there a giant hole in my wall?!" He questioned angrily. "Hold that thought coach." Trunks said raising a silencing arm up to him not taking his attention off of where Killua was. "GET OUT HERE YOU SNOW HAIRED CREEP!!" He challenged. "We'rejust getting started..." He confidently said folding his arms. "I guess that's my que." Killua said getting ready to walk out into the gymnasium to face him. "Killua wait!" Goten pleaded as he kept walking. "Stay out of this." He said continuing to ignore his demands. He then teleported in front of him, this time truly stopping him. "I said wait!" Goten said fiercely, holding his arms out. "I know Trunks is a jerk and I hate him too." He said, Trunks sadly overhearing. "But I won't let you two hurt eachother. So stop this it's not worth it!" He asked one last time. Killua just stared at him and then smiled. "Oh Goten.." he said caressing his face yet again. "..you should know I don't like repeating myself." He said all of a sudden grabbing him by the neck and throwing him back into the locker rooms. "Now where were we?" Killua said getting into his fighting stance. "The part where I kick your butt!" Trunks said madly dashing at him, his rival doing the same resulting in both their fists clashing causing a huge shockwave across the gymnasium. "C'mon kid let's get outta here! This is about to get ugly!" Coach said as he and the rest of the class quickly made their way to the exit. "Not bad, I almost felt that one." Killua taunting said. "Grr." Trunks growled, his anger getting the best of him. He then tried a surprise roundhouse kick to his head to which Killua easily dodged and back up. "Speed of Lightning!" Killua screamed dashing towards the young saiyan. "HAAA!!" Trunks said quickly powering up doing the same. The boys were going blow for blow matching each other's strength. Killua swiftly growing his insanely sharp nails out began to slash at him with powerful combos, Trunks just barely dodging them. He then grabbed both of Killua's hands stopping them from slicing his head off. "You're not gonna beat me by fighting..." He said delivering a punishing knee to his stomach making Killua hunch over spitting up a bit. "...like a.." he continued as he sent him flying to the floor with an elbow to the back. "A BITCH!!!!" He finished his assault with a barrage of ki blast, smoke consuming the area. "Heh, guess I over did it." He said reverting back to his normal state and hovering back down to the ground. As the smoke cleared Killua's body was nowhere to be found. "What the heck? Where is he? That was a direct attack I know I got him." He said looking around for the boy in question. "Man, you really left your guard down like this? I'm disappointed Trunks." A voice said from right behind him. "What the-" Trunks shrieked as he looked behind himself with no one there. "You've really got to be quicker than that now." His voice said again. "Show yourself you coward!" Trunks said getting paranoid. "Wish granted." Killua said as he appeared right behind Trunks again, striking a pressure point in his shoulder. "Gahh!" Trunks cried. "Here's another for you." He said as he disappeared and reappeared again striking another pressure point on the side of his pelvis. "And another, and another, and ANOTHER!" Killua happily screamed as he kept his pattern of teleporting to hit Trunks' pressure points slightly disabling him. "I-I can't move...ahh!" Trunks said in pain. "Of course you can't, that's my special technique just for you." Killua said finally stopping his assault and kicking Trunks through the wall sending him outside to the rainy day. Killua walked out the hole in the wall in which he kicked Trunks, walking up to the paralyzed boy who was laying up against a fence. "So was that it? Your almighty power? This has got to be a joke." He laughed. Trunks lay his head down in shame as tears started to form in his eyes. "You're pathetic. This fight is over." He said as he raised his hand up to Trunks, ready to finish him off with a powerful lighting blast. Just then, Goten appeared right in front of Trunks shielding him. "Ah! Goten? I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Killua said lowering his hand. "I-I know what you said but please don't do this!" He pleaded. "Why? Why shouldn't this jerk get what he deserves? Especially after all the things he's said to you." Killua challenged. "I don't care if you guys fight but I can't let you kill him. Our families would freak out if that happened and I don't think they would be able to handle the fact that he was killed and I did nothing about it." Goten explained. "So please? For me?" He said using his cuteness to convince him. "Hmm...I guess I'll let him go this one time. _Just_ for you my Goten." Killua said reverting back to his normal state. "You're lucky Briefs." Killua said before walking back into the school, Goten following. "G-Goten wait..." Trunks called. "What?" Goten turned back around looking at him pitifully. "I...I'm sorry..." He weakly said. A single tear drop fell down Goten's cheek. "I don't want your apologies anymore. You don't even mean it." He said. "Here." He tossed him a spare senzu bean he always carried in his pocket. "Leave me alone." Goten said as he looked away and walked back into the school after Killua. After Trunks ate the senzu he stood up with his strength regained but heart completely broken. "Goten..." He said one last time before slowly hovering into the sky and flying back to Capsule Corp. completely disregarding school.

-Back in the Gym-

"Hey Killua wait up!" Goten called after him. It was just the two of them in the gymnasium. "I'm sorry you had to see that just now." He apologized. "But that kid is no good for you. Just look how he treats you!" He claimed. "I-it's ok. He got what he deserved anyway. That jerk..." Goten said folding his arms like a kid who couldn't get their way. "You know, you're so cute when you're all huffy and puffy." Killua said grabbing his waist and pulling his right up to his face causing Goten to blush madly. "So now, if you're _really_ done with him. Maybe I can have a chance with you?" Killua said kissing and sucking on his neck. "Ahh...hahhh...w-wait...Killua..." He moaned. "Oh shut up you know you like it." He continued. "Your getting hard to so I know you love hehe." He pointed out and let's be honest, Goten was feeling much more than loving it. "D-do you wanna go back to my house? My mom isn't there right now..." Goten asked shyly. "My, my someone's very eager." Killua teased. "I'd love to, maybe we can have some more _fun_ while she's gone." He said reaching a hand into Goten's pants to cop a feel of his bubble butt. "I...like it when you play with my butt..." He bashfully confessed. "I can't wait to cum in you~" Killua said picking him up bridal style and using his Godspeed to make his way to his new boyfriend's house. Just after they left, Gon came from inside the bathroom in the boys' lockeroom. "Hey guys did you work any...thing...out..." He said as his words slowed as he looked around at the entire area in awe. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED WHILE I WAS IN THERE?!!" He frantically questioned as the coach and the rest of the class came in from behind him. "Kid, I'm just as confused as you are." He said, the rest of the kids nodding along with him.

 ** _End of Chapter 15_**

 _And so ends one relationship and another one begins. Will Trunks ever get over his heartbreaking break up with Goten? Will he get his rematch with Killua ? Does Goten know what he's getting himself into with Killua? And what are Killua's true intentions and why does he want Goten so much? When will Gon truly come into play in this amazing story? Find out on the next chapter of Goten and Trunks' New Feelings! Please Review!_

 _Chapter 16: "No means Yes" out on May 5th!_

 _P.S. For anyone who hasn't caught on Goten has yet to realize Killua's abusive nature in this story because he feeds off of attention. Will that be his downfall? Hmmm..._


End file.
